


Trapped

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Post-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: What would Logan do if Veronica sent him a wedding invitation?not movie compliant





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a few of these "what ifs" where Logan storms in and breaks up the wedding. I wanted to write one where he didn't. 
> 
> This was a warmup, but I think it stands alone. Enjoy!

Logan stared at the envelope in his hand. It was a cream color that probably had some fancy name like buttermilk bombshell or something. He knew what was inside. It was his nightmare. It was his worst thoughts all wrapped up with blue italic font and a postal stamp.

 

_Veronica Mars and some random douche_

_cordially invite you to witness their sickening love_

_in the bonding ritual with expensive cake_

_coming soon to a church near you_

 

He might have read it differently than it was printed. But, he got the message. She was gloating. She got to the altar before he did, to someone other than him. She always had to be a million times better, smarter, prettier than he was. He never measured up.

 

The night before the grandest event in all the land, Logan got pretty intimate with a tequila bottle. He didn't do anything gross with it, but he saw the bottom of it and whispered his sweet wishes and memories into it. It promised not to tell anyone. Logan promised to recycle.

 

The day of the wedding, Logan thought about having a threesome with tequila and scotch. Another look at the invitation and he had missed the ceremony by twenty minutes. Veronica was married. She was finally out of his life and the concern of someone else. But, he felt worse. He felt like half of his soul was ripped away. He felt like his heart was stomped on, yet again, and he had to clean up the mess, yet again.

 

He pulled down two glasses and filled one with tequila and one with scotch. He set them both on the coffee table and sighed. One day to soak in the sweet embrace of alcohol. One day to pity himself. Tomorrow, he would move on, or try to. He would at least try.

 

He picked up the scotch and lifted it to his lips. The heat from the alcohol warmed his lips and he opened his mouth. He let the liquid fill his mouth and swallowed it down slowly. He felt the burning sensation down his throat and into his belly where it sat like a warming bonfire.

 

He didn't hear the knock on the door. Or, maybe he just thought it was his dreams. His imagination tended to play tricks on him on days like this. Days where he planned to get completely wasted on alcohol and try not to die in a puddle of his own vomit.

 

A second knock, louder this time, caused him to stop. He turned, glass in hand and eyed the door. He was daring it to play with his senses again. Surely if he watched it, it wouldn't make noise.

 

But it did. A third knock followed by a door handle wobble. Of course, his door was locked. He certainly didn't want to make it easy for someone to interrupt his big plans. He was in the middle of a threesome. But, the door waited for him to respond, which he did, meekly. “Yes?”

 

“Open this door, Echolls.”

 

Logan's eyes widened. It was her. She was supposed to be dancing or having cake or something. With someone. She was not supposed to be checking up on him. He didn't even RSVP. He didn't want her to think of him today. He was giving her that gift. But, she was here.

 

He slowly stood and set the glass down on the table. Gingerly, he walked over to the door. “Who is it?” He didn't know why he asked it. The corner of his mouth raised a little though.

 

“Open up.” She was calmer. She wasn't as demanding as her first order.

 

Logan nodded, mostly to himself. He reached for the handle and opened the door. He looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair had been wrapped up around a headband and cascaded down her back, covered by a veil. Her dress was strapless and poofed out around her legs. She looked like a princess. Except for her face. Her face was a mess. She had been crying and her makeup was ruined. Dark circles of mascara around her eyes showed this had been an all day sob-fest. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks looked sunken in, even with the blush on them.

 

She pushed past him and looked around the room. He noticed she was barefoot and the dress barely touched the floor. She sat on the couch and her dress billowed up around her. She punched it down angrily before reaching to his full glass of tequila. She sniffed it then tilted it. She drank it all. She shivered as she set the glass down.

 

“Um. Didn't you have big plans today?” He broke the silence.

 

“You didn't come.” She was quiet. She wasn't looking at him.

 

“I couldn't.” He sighed the words and grabbed the bottles of alcohol. He turned and sat back on the couch, leaving a space between them.

 

“I couldn't either.” She grabbed the bottle from him and poured herself another drink.

 

Logan blinked over at her. His eyes widened in shock and hope. “You didn't?” He couldn't say the word 'marry', or any form of it. Not when it was about her with someone else.

 

“I didn't.” She sighed and drank her alcohol. She still wasn't looking at him.

 

Logan set his bottle down and inched closer to her. “Why didn't you?”

 

Veronica grabbed the bottle one more time and filled her glass. “I was waiting for you to stop it.”

 

Logan blinked and froze. He had dreamed about going and yanking her out of the church. He thought how half the people there, Veronica's people, would simply nod and smile, like they had expected it. But, she seemed to have wanted to get married and he hadn't wanted to ruin it for her. “I couldn't do that to you.”

 

Veronica turned and looked over at him. “I stopped it for you.”

 

Logan gasped softly. She was staring into his soul and it was hotter than the alcohol in his stomach. “Why?”

 

Veronica licked her lips. “I love you, Logan Echolls. No one else even comes close to comparing to you. You leave them all in your dust.” She smirked, that warm, soft smirk that was only for him.

 

Logan blinked and looked at her. “Then why did you have a wedding?”

 

Veronica shrugged and drank the alcohol. “I wanted you to save me. I wanted you to swoop in on your white horse, or black Land Rover, and save me from myself. I was so set on proving to everyone else I could live without you, that the only thing I proved is I can't. I want you. I want us.” She set the glass on the table, but played with it with her fingers. “I only want you.”

 

Logan slowly smiled. “You could have just come to me. You really didn't need to go along with this expensive wedding to prove it.” He inched closer.

 

Veronica smirked. “His family paid for it.” She looked over at him. “I'm sorry, Logan.”

 

Logan stopped again. “Sorry? Veronica Mars doesn't apologize.” He grinned, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

“No, but she should. I put too much on you. You couldn't have known I wanted you to speak out, or even that I wanted you back. You are a lot of things, but you aren't psychic.” She reached over and took his hand in hers. “I'm trying to think of your feelings.”

 

“My feelings have been on my sleeve for years, Veronica.” Logan looked down at her hand and squeezed it a bit. “What am I supposed to say?”

 

“What do you want, Logan?” Her voice is soft. She was looking at him with such love in her eyes.

 

Logan swallowed and reached over to cup her face. “You.”

 

It only took a second for Veronica to pounce on him. She straddled his lap and looked down at him. She caressed his face gently. “You have me, Logan. You'll always have me.”

 

Logan reached up and pulled her head down to meet his, kissing her sweetly, but passionately. They broke the kiss and she rested her forehead on his. He looked down and played with her dress. “Am I going to have to rip this to get you out of it?”

 

Veronica smirked. “I didn't get the tear-away dress. I thought it might embarrass my dad.”

 

“So, that's a yes. That's ok. This one is bad luck anyway.” He pulled her whole body closer to his. “You'll get a new one for our wedding.”

  
Veronica moaned and nodded. She leaned in to kiss him, but pulled back suddenly. “Wait.”

 

Logan's heart dropped. He went too far with assuming they would get married. He felt sick.

 

“Don't tear it. I want to donate it to charity.” She looked down at the dress and smoothed it over her stomach. “It's still a pretty dress.”

 

Logan slowly smiled, realizing she was still in this. He nodded. “Ok. Well, let's work on removing it quickly. I have things in mind for the body trapped inside.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave feedback, comments and/or kudos!
> 
> Email: AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com  
> Tweet me! @adorkablewriter


End file.
